A Heart to Heart Battle
by elf maiden cyd
Summary: Is Ricardio back? Is he a hero or villain? But one thing is for sure, this time, he's not just back for Bubblegum's heart...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The…Return?**

**Another day, another battle with Ice King. This time, he wasn't kidnapping princesses, he was trying to eat an old lady's gingerbread house in the Candy Kingdom. It was the third time this week that he tried to eat innocent people's candy buildings, gardens, etcetera. It just didn't make sense! "Yo, Jake! What is with the Ice King recently? He's done nothing but eat candy all week! Even his beard looks fatter."**

"**It does! Gross man!"**

"**Jake, focus dude! What is up? Why is he eating so much?"**

"**I don't know! I guess he's hungry. But I guess, maybe he's under pressure, or having a bad week…Hiya!" The dog replied while karate- chopping the frozen royalty. **

"**Pressure? What kind of press-AH!" The Ice King shot a truckload of hail that hit Finn right in the stomach. "Nuts man! What's your problem?"**

"**Can't a bachelor just eat candy in peace?" The old king said after lowering his arms in defeat. **

"**I guess, but, it's people's houses, you know dude? It's just not right," With that, the Ice King nodded sadly, and flew off. **

"**Yo, what **_**is**_** his problem? Flying off right when we were gonna kick some snow-covered butt!" **

"**No Jake! He has a serious problem that he needs to sort ou-" As they looked in the direction where the Ice King flew off to, and saw a red thing with arms and legs staring at them. **

"**Hey, Finn? Was that…? Nah, man it couldn't have been…"**

"**I think it is. Ricardio."**


	2. Chapter 2 Stake Out

Chapter 2: Stake Out!

"Dude, could that have really been Ricardio?"

"Naw, man! It was prob'ly some other guy's heart-thing. You worry _way_ too much." Jake replied.

"Alright, but dude, if it really is him, will hit you so hard that you'll land in Lumpy Space!" Finn threatened.

"Remember, calm down! It's nothing. Let us meditate like Lady Rainicorn taught me. First, we must sit like pretzels." Jake instructed, morphing himself into a pretzel. "Next, chant random vowel sounds, such as: oooooom, eeeeeeee, aaaaaaaaahh, or uuuuuum."

"Ok, ok. Oooooom. Eeeeeeee. Aaaaaaaaah-" Finn was about to finish when an idea came into his head. "Hey Jake? I was thinking- I know you want me to stop thinking about Ricardio- but what if we have a stake out? If it's not really him, then I was wrong. But if it is, we can defeat him for good!"

"I don't know man…I'm not sure we have the right materials to do this and stuff," Before Jake could protest, his belly was being rubbed. He had to snap out of this trance. No! It felt…so…

"Now Jake what are we gonna do?"

"Stake out…"

"Yes! Totally algebraic!" The human cheered as he stopped rubbing his friend's stomach. He leapt up the stairs to get his supplies ready.

"Oh darn it! Not AGAIN! Well, now I can put that ninja suit to good use,"

The two knelt on the ground on the side of Princess Bubblegum's castle, binoculars held up to their faces. Finn wore camouflage and war paint, and Jake wore a ridiculous ninja suit that showed off his tummy-flab. Their tool belts consisted of silly string, water balloons, balloon animals that attacked people, lighters, and cans of beans.

"I don't get it! We've been here for like, two hours and haven't seen anything!" Finn thought out loud.

"Have you ever considered that, I don't know, IT'S NOT HIM?" Jake whispered.

"It was! I'm sure of it dude! Wait a minute, I think I know where he might be. Come on, it'll be a lot faster if we piggy-back."

"Great idea!"

"Jake, I meant that I was going to ride on _your_ back!" Finn strained.

"But this way is so much…better…" Jake mumbled. The lazy dog then fell asleep, also falling off Finn's back.

"Awww, come on. We're almost there Jake! Wake up." He kicked him, waking him up.

"Ok, I'm up. Let's go."

The adventurers traveled on, until they reached a deserted lab. Or was it? White lights could be seen in the two windows that weren't covered with curtains. Finn got down on the grass and army-crawled to the windows. He peered into the window, gazing at the back of a short man in a lab coat, who was mixing all sorts of chemicals and fluids, then running to take notes or work on constructing some sort of invention.

When Finn was about to assume that it was just an ordinary scientist, when the figure turned around…

"Jjjjaaake! Get over here,"

"What is it? Can it wait?" Jake complained.

"Now!" He squeaked. The furry companion walked over to see to his amazement:

"Aaaah! Ricardio!"


End file.
